McDowell County, North Carolina
McDowell County is a county in North Carolina. The population of the county is 44,996. Major roads Interstate 40 US Route 64 US Route 70 US Route 221 US Route 221A North Carolina Highway 80 North Carolina Highway 126 North Carolina Highway 183 North Carolina Highway 226 North Carolina Highway 226A Geography Adjacent counties Burke County (east) Mitchell County (north) Avery County (northeast) Yancey County (northwest) Rutherford County (south) Buncombe County (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the county is: 88.49% White (39,816) 5.71% Hispanic or Latino (2,569) 3.93% Black or African American (1,768) 1.87% Other (843) 18.3% (8,234) of McDowell County residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics McDowell County has low to below average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The county reported 9 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 0.84 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Cities Marion - 7,838 Towns Old Fort - 908 CDPs West Marion - 1,348 Unincorporated communities Ashford Dysartsville Glenwood Linville Falls (partly in Avery and Burke counties) Little Switzerland (partly in Mitchell County) Nebo North Cove Pleasant Gardens Providence Wildacres Climate Fun facts * West Marion is mostly an extension of Marion, and it has the city's Walmart and Nintendo World, along with a couple of car dealers, Arby's, Waffle House, Hwy. 55 Burgers Shakes & Fries, a couple of local restaurants, Mission Hospital McDowell, and not much else. * During the Carolina Gold Rush period of the early 19th century, the south county area was known for its gold production. The banks of the Muddy Creek and mines at Vein Mountain were productive areas. Many mines and thriving gold rush towns such as Brackettown no longer exist, although scattered ruins and cemeteries mark many locations of the gold rush period.There were other mines in the area also including an old mine in Woodlawn. In that community someone opened a mine on Tom's Creek which may have been a Mica mine. There are remnants of the sorting house and the old mine shaft itself. Who opened and ran this mine is unknown. * Old Fort festivals include popular annual events such as Pioneer Day hosted by Mountain Gateway Museum on the last Saturday in April. The North Carolina Gold Festival is held the first Friday/Saturday in June, also on the grounds of Mountain Gateway Museum. Old Fort's Chamber of Commerce continues their annual event with Octoberfest taking place the first weekend in October, again on the grounds of Mountain Gateway Museum. This is a N.C. state museum and is part of the N.C. Dept. of Cultural Resources. * In 2010, the North Carolina Wildlife Commission added Old Fort to their list of N.C. Mountain Heritage Trout Towns. This designation includes a special $5.00 fishing license that is active for three days and is good for use in any of the state's mountain trout towns. In downtown Old Fort, the section of Mill Creek bordering Mountain Gateway Museum at 102 Water Street is a public portion of this stream and is a delayed harvest stream. * Old Fort has several attractions, including Andrews Geyser and the Arrowhead Monument. The granite arrowhead was built as a symbol of peace between the two Native American tribes; the Cherokee and Catawba. At the dedication ceremony in 1930, thousands of onlookers gathered at town square to see the 14 ft. rose granite arrowhead sitting atop a natural stone base. The Arrowhead serves as the focal point for the town, which is traversed by U.S. Highway 70 and Interstate 40. Additionally, residents of Old Fort and travelers alike frequent a "locally famous" establishment known as Mr. Bobs donuts, located on Old Hwy. 70 in downtown Mr. Bobs sponsors the annual "Western North Carolina Donut Fest" and half marathon. Mr. Bobs has quickly established themselves as a favorite, must see attraction when visiting both Old Fort and Marion. Residents are also reconstructing Davidson Fort, the Revolutionary War fort that gave Old Fort its current name. Catawba Falls, the largest waterfall in McDowell County and the headwaters of the Catawba River, is located just outside the town limits. In 2009, a partnership between the N.C. Department of Transportation, the local county and town governments with assistance from the United States Forest Service and the local trails association, a portion of Old Highway 70 reopened to bicycle and foot traffic. Point Lookout Trail is a popular paved trail ascending almost 1,000 feet through the Swannanoa Gap in just under 4 miles. Point Lookout was once a popular tourist stop for travelers driving west to Asheville and the Great Smoky Mountains. * Numerous small creeks and streams flow through the county. The Catawba River crosses the county and empties into Lake James. It flows over Catawba Falls on its way, which is accessible to the public. Other waterfalls can be found in the county, such as Toms Creek Falls. Almost half of the county, including the two aforementioned waterfalls, is located inside the Pisgah National Forest. Linville Caverns, North Carolina's only limestone cavern system open to the public, is located in the far northern part of the county. Category:North Carolina Counties